${530 \div 34 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Solution: ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }34\text{ go into }{53}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${53}\div34={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{19}$ $\text{How many times does }34\text{ go into }{190}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${190}\div34={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{20}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Since } 20 \text{ is less than } 34 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {530 \div 34 = 15 \text{ R } 20} $